


Royals

by wanderlustlights



Category: Glee
Genre: Complete, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-05
Updated: 2011-11-05
Packaged: 2017-11-09 11:24:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/454909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlights/pseuds/wanderlustlights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave paints Kurt's toe nails.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Royals

"Why am I doing this again?"

"Because, David. I like having my toe nails painted, it makes me feel nice. And besides that, your mother told me how you used to paint your little sister's for her all the time so I _know_ you'll have to be good at it."

Dave sighed heavily, resigned. "Fine. But why's it gotta be purple?"

"It's the color of royals," replied Kurt, matter-of-factly.

"Royals, wha…? Oh god not this again."

"Yes, I'm a queen. And as my king, I think you should do whatever your queen asks you to do."

"I thought that was what the peasants and crap were for."

"Well yes, of course. But Finn isn't here at the moment so you'll have to suffice." Kurt nudged him lightly with his foot to Dave's chest from where he sat lounged on his bed. "Now get to work."

Dave rolled his eyes but figured it was probably best to indulge him, and plucked the O.P.I. nail polish from Kurt's hand, promptly getting to work.

Kurt smiled down at him fondly, just watching him work as Dave applied the full two coats and sat back. "Thank you, David," he cooed sweetly, and pulled him forward in between his spread legs and into a kiss. Kurt smiled, hand cradling Dave's cheek as they kissed. He loved his wonderful, handsome, nail-painting boyfriend.

Even if he was completely whipped.

_fin._


End file.
